Together Forever
by Nya-Nyan13
Summary: What if, Mary never remembered the gallery? What if she remembered nothing but Ib remembered everything? Based on the Together Forever ending. My very first fanfic, I do not own the game Ib although I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_She's behind me._ Ib thinks as she writes in her notebook. She's right behind me, smiling at me. As Ib writes, the words get darker and thicker on the paper, slowly becoming more scratchy and boyish instead if Ib's italic penmanship.

_Just ignore her, she will leave eventually._

Ib could no longer call her handwriting her own as they words became choppy and pressed together becoming harder and harder to read.

_She's not leaving, why is she not leaving?_

Ib gritted her teeth as she continued to write, ignoring the presence behind her. The words were now uncomprehendable but she kept on writing. Her distraction was soon put to a halt when she heard the pencil snap. She reached for her small pencil sharpener only to realize that the point was still in tact but the pencil was sapped into two. Slowly, Ib took a shallow, shaky breath and turned around to see blue eyes looking at her.

"Ib! Wanna play outside? Dad just added that new swing outside in the courtyard." Mary asked, her blue eyes twinkling as they met with Ib's crimson ones, unable to see the anger and sadness hidden throughout the red.

"Can't, busy." Ib said through gritted teeth, walking around Mary and to the cabinet where they stored all of the craft supplies. She grabbed to pencils before stiffly walking back to her desk and resuming to write.

"Why not?" Mary said, slightly pouting as she moved to the side of Ib's desk slightly shifting her weight between one foot to the other.

"Like I said, I'm busy." Ib explained as she began writing again. The words were comprehendable now but still nothing like the italics Ib normally did. Mary suddenly took the book from Ib and held it up. "Mary!" Ib exclaimed in shock and anger.

"What are you writing about anyway?" Mary asked as she began to read the page Ib was on.

"April 29,

I am beginning to think she doesn't remember anything that happened in the-Hey!" Mary yelled as Ib swiped the journal back from her.

"Never read this!" Ib yelled at the eight year old, "You are never aloud to look at this!" Ib could feel the anger that she kept for so long rise inside her. She had to compose herself. Ib silently counted to ten in her head as Mary recovered from Ib's outburst.

"Sorry, Ib. I won't look through it again, but who were you talking about? And what doesn't ah remember?" Mary asked. Her questions were ignored as Ib shoved her out the door making Mary tumble out into the hall. Mary, now in a bundled heap of her green dress and wild blonde curls was shocked.

"Ib!" She yelled only to find her sisters door shut and locked. Separating her and the nine year old still in her room. Stunned and hurt, Mary got up as she walked out to the courtyard by herself.

Ib sighed with relief as she heard Mary's footsteps go farther and farther into the hall. She slid down until she was sitting at the foot of her door, still gripping the red journal. She released her grasp and began writing again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary sighed as she did another vague attempt of getting herself into the air on the new swing set placed on the lowest branch of the oak tree. The courtyard was empty, leaving Mary alone as she tried to gain some height on the swing to no avail. She was on the verge of tears but not from failing to enjoy herself on the new swing.

Ib had been acting weird for the past month. Ever since the trip to the art gallery she never treated Mary the way she used to. She became meaner, refusing to spend time with Mary and commiting all if her time into that journal and becoming even less talkative than usual. Mary didn't like this new Ib. She wanted her old sister back, the one who would draw and play with her and help her with reading and homework. Where did that Ib go?

Tears were beginning to make way down her face now. Mary didn't care as she let them fall down her cheeks, making small trails of saltwater down her face. It's bad enough that Ib's been in therapy for two weeks now, reducing the time to play with her, but now Ib wants to nothing but write in that stupid journal.

In had gotten that journal from therapy and refuses to seperate from it. It's with her everywhere she goes: at school, at the dinner table, even during the small dinner parties their parents have. Wherever Ib was, the journal was with her.

Mary ached to know what secrets were in that red book. She tried asking Ib what was in it but only got a cold glare in return. Then today she actually got hold of it, only to get locked out after being shouted at.

All Mary wanted is to find out what was wrong with Ib, and that journal is probably the best way to find out. Now if she could only get a hold of it.

It was midnight, the only time Mary could find suitable. Everyone would be asleep and she won't be expected to visit Ib this late. She crept out of her room in silence, making her way down the hall towards Ib's door. Mary stopped in the front of the door and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Was she really about to steal her sister's property? The thought made her guilty, but she needed to know what was wrong with Ib. Slowly, she turned the knob and popped her head in.

The room was dark, even with the light outside coming from the bedroom window. All the furniture made dark sillouets throughout the room. Mary opened the door wider and slipped inside, flinching when the door clicked as she closed it again.

Now where is that journal?

Mary felt her way to Ib's bedside table, now within earshot of her older sister's breathing. Her hands had begun to shake slightly as she tried to feel her way to the red notebook on the table. To her dismay, she only felt the alarm clock and a few stray pencils. Mary gave a small, disappointed sigh and tried to look around in the dim light casted by the window.

If the book want here then where-

Mary's thoughts were interrupted as she saw the edge of a red book peeking out from Ib's pillow.

You've got to be kidding.

Not only is she techically breaking and entering into Ib's room, she was now going to steal her most precious possession right under her nose, literally.

Mary drew a long sigh as she carefully took hold of the journal that's stuck beneath the weight of the sleeping girl. Slowly, the book slid out from it's hiding place into Mary's grasp. As Mary was about to make her way out, she heard a gasp from behind her, Mary froze.

Behind her, Ib was now awake and breathing hard, not noticing the presence of Mary. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Mary realized she still had time to hide before Ib became aware of her surroundings. She quickly ran into Ib's closet but didn't close it, worrying for the noise it would make, but kept it so there was only a crack in the door.

Mary stayed in a huddled position as she gripped the journal in her hands, listening as Ib's heavy breathing turned into soft sobs.

"Garry." Ib said softly, still sobbing. Guilt rose through Mary but she couldn't find out why. Was it because she stole the journal? Whatever it was, the guilt stayed as she waited for Ib to fall asleep.

It took ten minutes, which to Mary felt like hours, until the sobs changed into a small whimper, into the soft breathing that Mary had heard before. Mary quickly got up, exited the closet, and made her way to the door, stumbling slightly in the dark. When she felt the door handle, she slid out, flinched again as she heard the door click close, and ran toward her room, Ib's journal held tightly in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Ib immediately noticed a difference in Mary during breakfast the next morning. Mary didn't come bouncing down the stairs ready to tell everyone what she was going to do in school like she normally did. She actually didn't speak at all. Instead of being the bubbly little girl everyone knew, Mary became silent, a sad and dark aura surrounding her.

Mary's behavior worried Ib. Although Ib hated her with a burning passion, the sudden change in attitude caught her off guard. Their parents were worried as well.

The family of four sat around the dining room table in silence. They continued to eat their breakfast as they kept glancing at Mary, who didn't even touch her chocolate chip pancakes. The silence hung for several minutes until Mother spoke up.

"So, how did everybody sleep last night?" She asked in a cheerful tone, trying to lighten the mood. When nobody replied, she tried again.

"Ib, how did you sleep last night? Any good dreams?"

Ib shook her head as she stuffed a fork full of scrambled eggs in her mouth, this didn't surprise Mother at all. Ib had always been having bad dreams ever since the visit to the art gallery.

"Did you write it in your journal, for Doctor Vail?." She asked.

Ib nodded, patting the red notebook which for some reason ended up on her night stand that morning. She didn't think much of it though. Mother nodded and then turned to Mary.

"What about you Mary? Any dreams you would like to share.?"

She was again greeted with a shake of the head. This caused her cheery smile to falter. Still, she tried to start a conversation.

"Maybe both of you can tell Dr. Vail the dreams you had. He can explain them probably." She suggested. Mother turned to Father, who was concentrating on his meal.

"What do you think hon?"

"Sure, why not." Father trailed off, knowing small talk is going to get them nowhere.

Mother kept trying but everyone zoned her out as she rambled about how Dr. Vail will surely solve the mystery of the young girls' dreams. Ib mentally rolled her eyes at this. She didn't need to know what her dreams meant. Her dreams had always had the same meaning. Garry's left alone in the Gallery and Mary is not to be trusted. No one cared about that though, they always think the dreams were about loneliness and betrayal. They were right, but there was so much more to it than that.

Ib glanced at Mary again. Her head was looking down, her wild blonde curls falling in her face. All throughout breakfast, Mary hasn't looked at anyone. She just stared at her hands, not noticing the world around her. Mary also seemed to be paler as well, as if she hasn't seen the sun in weeks. Ib felt a twinge of sadness while looking at her.

_Oh Mary, what happened to you?_

**Hi everyone! I'd like to thank you for reading my first fanfic and I hope you're enjoying it. If you can please leave me a review to tell me what I should work on and what I should keep doing that would be great. Thanks again!**


End file.
